


Rendezvous in Paris

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy runs into someone unexpected in 1970's Paris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous in Paris

“Oh, pardon me, young lady.” The tall man grabbed her shoulders and set her aside, then tipped his hat at her and ran on.

Amy turned and stared after him as he clattered up the steps to the Louvre and fell into conversation with a couple of policemen there before going inside.

—————

Amy pushed in through the Tardis doors, her arms full of groceries. “I got dinner!” she yelled out.

The Doctor and Rory’s heads poked up from underneath the console and underneath the floor, eyes avid.

They put down their tools and converged on the small table the Tardis had materialized for them. She set out a bottle of wine, some baguettes, a round of cheese, some grapes, and a large steaming container that smelled richly of tomatoes and spices.

Rory’s stomach rumbled.

Amy grinned and threw a baguette at him.

He caught it and looked down. “The bread’s all squashed,” he commented, looking at the thin, dented loaf.

“Yeah, some guy ran into me on the way back from the shops.” They’d landed in 1970’s Paris for the Doctor to do a few repairs, and because they had all decided they were in the mood for Italian food. Amy pulled out plastic utensils. “He could give you a run for the money in the ‘badly dressed’ department, Doctor.”

He looked up from peering into the sack. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” She tweaked his bow tie with a spoon. “He was wearing this hugely long scarf, must have been 12 feet long. He crashed into me, excused himself, and ran off into the Louvre.”

“Hm,” the Doctor said, poking around in the ravioli, looking for the biggest bit. He stuck the tomatoey fork in his mouth. “They were stealing the Mona Lisa,” he mumbled, distractedly. He started to stick the fork back in the dish and Amy slapped his hand.

“What?” Rory said, startled. “Shouldn’t you be stopping them?”

“Oh, I did that ages ago.” The Doctor waved his fork airily then pointed it at Amy. “And I’ll have you know, Amelia, I _loved_ that scarf.

"Sorry about the baguettes, Rory."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
